


Unheard

by newsnoai



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Misunderstandings, my heart aches for them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsnoai/pseuds/newsnoai
Summary: “Joe, what's wrong?” It came out impatient and harsher than he intended, only to hear a quick hitch coming from Joe's throat. “Would you please just tell me?” he silently winced at the unexpected volume of his voice. Joe continued to curl even closer to himself, and remained clammed. The sound of the blanket suddenly very loud in the dark room as he squeezed it closer to his body.





	Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago but never had the courage to post it, but then i thought to heck with it.
> 
> It was actually supposed to be way longer than this, but im not expecting it to get a lot of attention LMFAO.

Ben stepped into his apartment to be greeted by dark, cold silence. He slowly shuffled his way inside, toeing his shoes off at the entrance, overlooking the missing slippers next to his own. The rain had drenched his hair and soaked into his clothes. Ben shivered unintentionally and sighed heavily. Quickly, he slipped into his slippers and groggily made his way through the bathroom door, wishing to take a long warm shower, and finally have a good night's sleep. His muscles ached and his eyes were unwillingly getting heavier. 

As Ben stretched his limbs, a couple of joints popped. From inside the apartment, a faint muffled sniffle could be heard. He abruptly flung his head up, eyes wide.

“Joe?” Ben called out, slowly leaving the bathroom. He peered through the apartment hallway, subconsciously switching the lights on. The carpet underneath his feet suddenly felt itchy as bile began to form in his throat. “Joe? Is that you?” Ben asked again, the sharp squeak in his voice betraying him. Joe wasn't supposed to be home until one more hour.

Ben’s heart began to hammer rapidly against his chest as he made his way to the living room. A curled up body was lying on the soft fabric of the couch, covered with a fuzzy blanket from head to toe. Tiny peeks of floppy chestnut brown hair haphazardly sticking out. A rush of relief swam through Ben’s body as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

He trudged along the floor and made his way close to Joe, kneeling to sit on the plush sofa. Still wet, Ben’s skin prickled from the all too tight suit hugging his body. The only thing he desired was to remove his suddenly very heavy garments.The strong fragrance of the dew filled his nostrils as he inhaled sharply.

Ben sighed again, “I didn't know you were home, why didn't you message me?” The body beside him simply squirmed. “I know you're not asleep, don't play with me.” Ben chuckled softly. He was too exhausted and the thought of finally resting was overwhelming. He nudged at what he assumed was Joe's leg. “Come to bed with me.” Silence. “Hey, what the hell? Joe, there’s no need to ignore me.” only to be answered with a quick inhale of breath.

Ben’s patience was wearing thin and he desperately wanted rest. He knelt in front of Joe's tousled hair to swiftly peck his forehead. Ben moved to pull the blanket down, however, Joe was surprisingly quicker in pushing it up, unwilling to let Ben see his face. The room instantly became humid as a rush of anxiety swiveled inside of him. The skin around his neck felt itchy and suffocating. Ben loosened his tie reflexively and sighed for the infinite time.

“Joe, baby, what's wrong?” It came out impatient and harsher than he intended, only to hear a quick hitch coming from Joe's throat. “Would you please just tell me?” he silently winced at the unexpected volume of his voice.

Joe continued to curl even closer to himself, and remained clammed. The sound of the blanket suddenly very loud in the dark room as he squeezed it closer to his body. Ben clicked his tongue in frustration and briskly snatched at the soft of the fabric to yank it off of Joe's unexpectedly small body. A pair of comically shocked brown orbs stared at Ben’s own in surprise. Ben gazed into Joe's wide eyes, little droplets of tears visibly covered Joe's long lashes.

It became very difficult to breathe.

He could only strive to urge the small voice in the back of his throat to spill out. Surprise evident in his features, the same etched on Joe's sharp contours. Ben’s mouth gaped and strangely went dry, the lack of oxygen seemingly suffocating him. he breathed in aggressively and managed to mutter out an almost inaudible, “Joe?”

Joe pushed himself up in a seated position, the light from the lamp nearby reflected his strong facial features, displayed his tear streaked cheeks. Fresh ones, lined the rim of his honey colored eyes threatened to spill out. Only then had Ben realized the heavy bags underneath Joe’s eyes and the soft quiver of his full lips. He wanted nothing more than to pull him in a warm embrace and kiss those burdens away.

Hesitantly, he reached out his hand to caress Joe’s cheek, but Joe immediately turned away. Confusion fumed inside of Ben, and he tilted his head in question. Joe's eyes were puffy from crying and his nose was bright red. He continuously chewed on his bottom lip, forcing himself to gaze at the ceiling, begging his tears not to overflow. Ben’s heartbeat began to intensify immediately, the noise unbearably loud in his own ears.

“Joe, what's the matter?” he managed to choke out. Heat rose to his face, surrounding the shells of his ears, a lump formed in his throat. Words became increasingly hard to come out as strange knots found their way into the pit of his stomach. “Why are you so upse-”

“Ben.” It came out hoarse, forced. “Ben, please.” Joe squeaked through gritted teeth. Ben’s heart clenched at the cynical way Joe spat his name, as if it was physically painful to utter it. The constant sound of the beating of his heart, the rapid change in the mood- they frightened him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and insistently tried again.

“Did something happ-” only to be cut shortly by Joe once again.

“Please, stop.” Joe moved to stand up, Ben’s eyes carefully followed his every movements. Joe hurriedly paced to the front door of the apartment and Ben quickly started to panic. Flustered, he followed him, demanding to know what the hell had happened.

“Why are you walking out on me like this?” Ben reached the doorway to find Joe crouching down, speedily tying the laces of his combat boots. Small pools of water still recognizable from when he came in. His body began to sweat frantically. Joe made to stand up and run out the door, but Ben immediately latched onto his forearm, tightening his grip on the leather of Joe’s maroon jacket. Joe met his eyes, practically begging Ben to let go. But Ben only managed a tighter grip to the point where small crescent shaped marks would undoubtedly stain Joe’s porcelain skin.

“Ben, I-” Joe moved to turn his eyes on a particular puddle on the tiles of the floor, painfully narrowing his eyes, the hard lines of his jaw clenching.

“What?! What is it?!” Ben frantically yelled. The drumming of his heartbeat only accelerating, fear overtaking every fiber of his shaking body.

“Ben, we should take a break.” it was almost a quiet hush of his breath, but the words reached Ben’s ears loud and clear. So loud it was almost unbearable. “I'm tired, Ben. I'm so fucking tired.”

It was only after Joe looked at him once again that he realized that he had completely and utterly froze. Green eyes wide, mouth going slack. Joe's eyes were dark and a deep void of sorrow. Tension clawed at the air surrounding Ben, and an unintended shudder ran down his spin.

Small streaks of tears brimmed at the line of Ben's eyes and shamelessly danced down the skin of his cheeks, creating small little droplets to form at the base of his chin. Joe watched as Ben unconsciously let his arm fall to his side as it swayed gently. His shoulders slumped and he found myself staring at that same exact spot Joe was eyeing earlier. No matter how much he tried to swallow, the bile wouldn't leave his throat.

Before Ben could protest a quiet, “But-” Joe had already left.

At the realization, he rushed quickly after Joe, umbrella and shoes be damned. As Ben made it out of the apartment complex, the tattering of the continuously pouring rain filled his ears. He squinted his eyes, hoping to view better in the showering of the rain. Ben’s eyes blurred from his forming tears and the loud rain that mercilessly showered down. His breath hitched and he let out an embarrassingly loud sob. His voice was caught in his itchy throat as tears continued to wet his face along with the rain.

Ben loudly called out to Joe, chasing after the headlights coming from the taxi Joe seemed to have called. Reaching out his hand, too late by the time he reached the cab. Joe slammed the door shut and motioned for the driver to keep going, sparing Ben a questionable glance through the window of the car, but not relinquishing a goodbye. The water droplets covered his tired face through the glass, a frown tugged at his lips.

The taxi moved, slightly spraying him as water landed on Ben’s ankles and his now soggy slippers. The car motioned into the distance, and even though knowing full well that Joe wouldn't hear him, Ben couldn't help but hold out his hand, a low murmur of, “Baby, don't you go.”

He collapsed hopelessly onto his knees, his skin slightly scraping the concrete of the ground. Ben’s knees stung and small trickles of blood oozed out through the material of his pants. He arched his head up, incapable of staring into the darkness of the sky. Small driblets of rain scattered Ben’s face and slid their way through his drenched blond hair. He clenched his teeth and whispered out the rest of his hoarse voice.

"Don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it!! I apologize, its very vague but I originally had a whole direction i wanted to take this fic in. It was supposed to be longer and have a happy ending but idk if i have the motivation. But If you've made it this far, thank you!


End file.
